


Crazy in love

by Kuangsu0104



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuangsu0104/pseuds/Kuangsu0104
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 5





	Crazy in love

Crazy in love

圆顺向

我的兴奋要怎么办才好。

全圆佑洗漱完，刚准备回寝室睡觉。路过大厅时却看见两个人——崔胜澈和权顺荣一个模子似的撑着上半身，很是投入的看着电视。他将视线瞥到屏幕前：新西游记的放映。

兴许他是对这电视感兴趣，也可能仅仅是想加入这默契得有点过分的双人慵懒组合，偏要破坏一下罢。于是他坐进去了，学着俩人的姿势也撑着上半身看着电视。

权顺荣见怪不怪，但全圆佑的个子还是有点恼人，遮了点他的视线。他暗嘀咕了一声，张牙舞爪着手从背后抱住了全圆佑。

全圆佑惊讶的表情在忽明忽暗的灯光里不太明显，却只是压了压唇角。他注意到有摄像头在拍他们，但又不清楚权顺荣这时候的举动是什么情况。

他只得施力着把权顺荣往自己身后推了推，后者不从，更是嚣张的把腿缠上他的，要压制住他般。全圆佑怔了，整个人就像掉了一个火岩里般，叫嚣着烫。

可权顺荣仍毫无知觉。

他怎么总是这样呢，总是开着这种肢体接触的玩笑。难道不知道这种举动很危险吗？

“呀，顺荣。”

全圆佑挣脱了权顺荣粘人的纠缠，一个移动到崔胜澈这边，还把枕头抱开了，留着权顺荣一个人可怜巴巴弹回一边儿。

崔胜澈回头瞄了眼他俩，对于这对打闹来去的亲故已经免疫多时。大不了我一个人看剧咯！里兜崔如是说道。

权顺荣鼓起了脸颊，像上回偶像运动会那样憋屈气呼呼的，煞是可爱。虽然这种可爱一经点燃就会变身为暴躁仓鼠。

全圆佑看其他人移走了摄像头，暗松了一口气。但回头便见那生气的小仓鼠又扑了过来。你真是啊…他接握住权顺荣那不算纤细的手腕，好像轻轻一用力，那白嫩的皮肤就会红了一处。

他又顺着抚摸顺荣掌心那经跳舞而生成的厚厚的茧子，眸子黯了几分，却仍是不动声色。如狐狸般细长的眸目上挑的弧度是悦人的，他抬臂勾住了权顺荣的脖子，大大咧咧地跟崔胜澈打招呼说要和权顺荣去玩最近新出的一款游戏，让他早点休息。

崔胜澈含糊应了几声抱了两个枕头过来，彼时的电视已经切换成了鬼片，他在思索要不要把某个大胆的尹那什么净汉叫过来给自己抱着抱壮胆。

净汉：阿秋——

说打游戏算半真半假的，独处需要理由，做些什么事，也总需要那么一个契机。

「GAME OVER——」

月凉如水，帘子被风吹卷得飞舞拍璇，灯光映照投射出奇形怪状的影子。权顺荣坐在全圆佑的床上，指尖不大灵活的在屏幕上游走，随着游戏结束了一声系统宣告声，他彻底泄了气垂下脑袋。

“啊呀，差一点呢！！”

全圆佑坐在他后面，闻言好笑地凑过去看看他的手机屏幕，以一个背抱的姿势圈住了权顺荣。下巴垫着颈窝也刚刚好。他用指尖点了点怀里人的手机屏幕，好整以暇地告诉他技巧和攻略。

“你怎么好紧张的样子？”

权顺荣不敢动大动作，只得小弧度扭了扭身子想摆脱这暧昧的距离，全圆佑的软发硌着他痒。可他越是挣脱一分，全圆佑就便更用力的抱着他。

最后他被逼到墙角，全圆佑一只手攥着他的手腕，另一只手则虚桎梏着他的喉，仿佛下去那一瞬，便要了他所有的呼吸。

他觉得不太妙，这时候叫救命可能没人理他。  
同一个寝室的要么被woozi拉去吃宵夜，俊辉回中国参加节目，其他几个跑到别的寝室拼着睡。

谁会顾得上这里发生的事。

他便鼓起勇气，用指尖搔了搔全圆佑的腰，妄图那一瞬的痒意能瓦解那人此刻的悉数气压。可他却是更被大力的推至墙上，唇畔被磕得生痛，眼前被大片的阴影给覆盖了去。

全圆佑在吻他。

不相比他所向往的缠绵甜腻的吻，男人的荷尔蒙气息顺着距离铺天盖地的席卷而来，勾着他的舌尖掠池攻城，指尖还搔着他的后颈，一下一下的抚摸。

“唔，你…”全圆佑起身把灯关了，又吻他。

权顺荣不知怎么回应，一下下被对方抚摸着要乖顺下来的样子，卸了力，手里的手机也滑落掉在床上。手机屏幕最后一束光也被全圆佑反扣上。

“你为什么总是跟别的弟弟玩得那么亲近呢？”

腰间的衣服被撩卷起来，全圆佑低头啃噬着对方漂亮的锁骨，反复研磨着那一块地方，磨出了深红。手也不自觉往上抚摸，权顺荣虽然看起来脸颊微肉肉的，但腰却是实在的细，仿佛一只手就能握住。

他忽而想着这细腰跳舞时摇摆扭胯的样子，占有欲就如猛浪般拍打着他的岸，时刻要摧毁他的理智池城。

“你发什么疯，亲近弟弟难道不是很正常的事吗？”

权顺荣被撩拨得腰软，嘴上仍是不饶，眼眶周围红了一遭，却还是要瞪人的气势。

“噢，是吗？”

全圆佑轻笑了一声，低沉嗓音比平常更沉几分，还掺了沙的哑。难道于你而言，摸后颈，额头贴额头也是很正常的事吗？

他直接了当的把权顺荣的衣服撩起，将头探了进去，指尖围着乳尖打着圈儿轻抚，似有若无的用舌轻舔咬噬。他感受到他的手忍不住搭在自己肩膀上，有一下力没一下力的推着自己，连骂人都是的软糯很。

“混蛋，全圆佑你给我住手，我不是女的…”

全圆佑顺势将顺荣的衣服往上蜕脱撑起，好留了一个狭小的空间能和他对视，他亲了亲这口心不一的嘴巴，咬着他的下巴低语。

“哥，或许真的能吸出来呢。”

平常如何都听不到的称呼首次在这种情况下破天荒的出现，权顺荣一时不知道该欣慰好还是该为自己的处境担心。他的荤话就像一倏火苗点燃了他的情欲，连带着下身都要滚烫。

“…你说什么啊，我们不能这样？”

“这是怎样？”

全圆佑又吻他，另一只手沿着人的腰曲线轻摩挲着向下，指尖在皮肤上轻弹奏，惹得怀里人浑身颤栗。他顿了一下，便更大胆的轻挑开权顺荣宽松的运动裤，内里的肌肤更是滑嫩无疑，他看不到那香色，却倏地被这触感着了一身滚烫。

“顺荣…”

他握住他的挺立玩弄，几番来回竟是将权顺荣逼得要落泪，羞赧绯色遍布于脸上。他的哥事到如今还在包容他的恶劣行为，究竟为了什么，难道这次也理解我在做什么吗？

他不明白。

全圆佑将他抱起来，让他跨坐在自己身上，而权顺荣出奇的乖，兴许是黑夜视线里下意识的小心，他扶着全圆佑的肩膀，又调整了一下位置。触碰的感觉太要命，全圆佑觉得他要疯了。

“我喜欢你，不是兄弟的喜欢。  
是到想做爱的这种喜欢。

我经常欺负你，只是想取得你的注意。

想让你多在意一点我。”

不知道趁什么时候打开的灯，权顺荣畏光的抬手遮住眼睛，衣服在原先挣扎时已经拉开了很大的口，斜斜拉拉的搭在肩膀，这时候的动作更大的露出他咬过的痕迹。

到了这种地步，全圆佑也不知道能拿什么挽回，一切都怪那破堤的占有欲，一切都怪这爱意，怪权顺荣这个人。怪他不经招呼就轻易占据了他的世界，扰乱了他的秩序，又轻易挥手的撇开关系。

“可我也不是随便能让人欺负的啊…”

过了好一会儿，他才试探性地直视他，声音小得如蚊呓，却还是被全圆佑给听到。

“…顺荣？”

当初放言要和初恋吻很久很久的人，此刻正笨拙地吻他，唇技不得要领，磕磕绊绊，惹得全圆佑更加不耐。他直接了当地挽住人后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

当全圆佑探入第一根手指的时候，权顺荣咝地倒吸了一口气，他深皱着眉头，被誉为十点十分的眸目也忍出了泪水，咬着唇接纳着异物的入侵。

全圆佑一边吻他，一边抚摸着人的脊背转移人的注意。当穴口渐渐能容纳进三根手指的时候，权顺荣好像也找到了快感般，不经意地扭动了腰，喘息声越来越大。

他现在就像是凝望着一口深渊，下一秒被吸引、被坠入、被吞噬，被永无止境。于是他换上了自己的枪，猛然跳入那无边无际的欲望里，猛浪拍打，海声叫嚣也无所谓。

当他发起猛烈进攻的时候，权顺荣会忍不住仰起修长的脖颈，露出脆弱又极具美感的绝对领域给他，而他理所当然地咬住了。当他缓下来的时候，权顺荣迷离的目光又会投视到他脸上，泪水还粘在睫毛上，无辜又挑衅的神色质问你，不行了吗？

他哪是像第一次经历人事的模样，不要被他青涩的样子给欺骗了，他步步为赢，步步勾着他的魂。他忽而想起那时候看到他在舞台上的感慨，他又挑着权顺荣的下颚，深深地吻着。

我哪怕是死，也要死在他身上。


End file.
